Everyone is So Fixated
by The Pendragon Scribe
Summary: Drew's flirtatious attitude has gone too far as May has become too pissed. A ContestShipping story to sought out for. Please read.


_**This is another ContestShipping fanfiction and does not affect the other fanfiction, "Worth Remembering", which was set in May's adventures in Sinnoh. This happened during the Advanced Generation series, at their journeys in Hoenn.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't the Pokémon franchise. It will just retain as wishful thinking.**_

Ash and gang just gone off from a recent tag battle, which they considered an epic fail. As the gang continued their way, Ash and May started arguing about their defeat.

"What happened back there May?" Ash asked "I thought we have gone through this a million times!"

"Well I can't seem to help it" May frustratingly answered "The competitive feeling is just tense"

"May, I already told you many times on what to do" Ash remarked "And still, you're still the same old May I see since the beginning"

"It's complicated, Ash" May replied "I just lost my moxie"

"You don't need moxie to make us win. You just need wits"

"I don't care about wits! And please, let's not talk about this!"

"Well, there's more to talk about, especially that look I saw on your face during battling"

"What look?"

"That 'blushy-blushy' look on your face. You have been keeping that look until now"

"Okay. You were arguing about our 'gracious defeat'. Now, you are talking about my face! What's with my face?"

"Well, it's you're face that says it all!"

"At least my face is more appealing as yours!"

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you have to judge me!"

"It's not the gender, it's just you're out of my league"

"Who says I mind about you're league?"

As Ash and May kept arguing, Brock and Max were having another discussion upon themselves, also about Ash and May's defeat.

"Gosh…can they cut this arguing out?" Max wished

"Well, they can't help it. They are both aspiring Champions and professional debaters" Brock explained

"Gee, what a bummer!"

"Anyway, what is with your sister and her rosy-cheek blushes?"

"Maybe, she is on her period of I don't know…"

"It's a period of…"

Overhearing Brock and Max's conversation, May exclaimed in her angry expression "I HAVE NO PERIOD!"

"Sorry, it's just a speculation" Brock, frightened at May's angry expression, replied

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR SPECULATIONS!" May yapped at Brock

"You see that is your problem…" Ash commented.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH YOU!" May shouted at Ash, who became frightened at her expression

"Are we gonna continue your debate about your loss, your performance and your face?" Brock sarcastically asked.

"I DON'T CARE! C'MON YOU IDIOTS, LET'S JUST STOP BY A RESTAURANT!" May grunted out of her fiery reincarnation, while the rest of the guys were in fright

As May marched towards the nearest restaurant, still in her fiery aura, she was thinking about what happened during their failed tag battle leading to the reason why she is not herself during battle.

_-Start of First Flashback-_

As May was preparing her Pokémon for tag battle with Ash, Drew stopped by at her.

"Hey May!" Drew greeted

"Oh, hey Drew!" May greeted back at him "What you're doing here? You're competing too?"

"Not really" Drew answered "I'm just out for my obsession of watching battles, especially your battles, May"

"I see. How sweet of you, Drew" May replied

"Well, good luck. I think you will just do better" Drew acknowledged May. This left May puzzled but delighted

"Thank you, Drew" May thanked him before Drew shook her hand as a sign of luck. May thought about Drew's complements as an act of showing his admiration for her. She kept this in mind until the tag battle.

On the verge of the Slateport City Tag Battling Tournament, Ash and May were able to enter the finals, after surpassing all rounds. Their smart strategy, choice of Pokémon, Grovyle and Combusken, and effective combinations drove them to the finals.

Before the final round, Ash complemented May of her improvement lately, "May, you have done well. I think you can do the best out of your skills"

"Thanks Ash, for complementing" May thanked Ash

"Well, I think you will do very well in the final round. I'm really counting on you, May" Ash added his complement, while May kept his words

While the two were waiting for the final round, Drew passed by them.

"Hey guys" Drew greeted again "Good luck for the finals, especially you May"

"Wow! Drew, thanks for the good luck" May, in a flushed, cheerful way, thanked Drew

"That's a good gesture, I think" Ash replied awkwardly

"May, just a good luck charm. This really is meant for you" Drew said as he gave her his usual gift for her, a rose. "See you in the finish line where I will declare unto the world something you'll never forget"

As he gave May the rose, May replied "Well, I'm counting on that one. Thanks!"

As the final round commences, Ash and May entered the arena with pride. An unhesitant May shouted and waved at the audience as their names were announced and the crowd cheered for her. Ash thought that May's energy would drive them to victory.

But as their opponents entered the arena, May was in total shock because the opponents are very familiar to May. This caused May to increase her nervousness and hesitation in battling. With that, May said to herself, '_No. This can't be. For all this time, he will be my opponent'_

Ash noticed May's nervousness "May, are you alright? Are you in?"

May reluctantly answered "Yeah, I'm fine"

_-End of First Flashback-_

Still on May's angry aura, the group marched to the nearest restaurant. As they were about to eat, the boys were shocked at May's choice of food, a chicken combo meal with six meals. Upon looking on how May eats really left the boys in disgust.

In response to May's eating habits, Max warned May, "Sis, you gotta calm down with eating too many carbohydrates. It might infect your kidney or increase fats in our body"

"I don't care, Max. Gotta consume a lot of this" May rebuffed Max's warning and continued eating

"May, seriously. You gotta refrain on eating too much fatty foods" Max continued warning May

"Shut up and let me eat! You're not even my nutritionist!" May shouted out of rage

"May, your brother is just so concerned about what you're getting into" Brock stressed Max's point

"Well, he can be concerned to just leave me alone and let me eat" May replied ignorantly

"Let her. Anyway, she will learn her lesson" Brock said and changed topic of discussion "So Ash, what really happened in your tag battle?"

As Ash and Brock discussed upon eating lunch, May was thinking to herself about her resolution from her defeat, '_Okay. This is it. Now I get to reflect fully. From this moment on, I will never ever, as in ever, fall for that screwed-up, pretty-face, narcissistic, plastic and bloated…_'

May's thoughts paused as Drew passed by and greeted the group, "Hey guys and May, how you doing?"

"Hey Drew!" The boys greeted back, leaving May with an annoyed look. May was really annoyed at Drew's presence, since he and his rumored girlfriend were the ones who beat her and Ash at the tag battle. What was more annoying to her is when she saw Drew flinging at his rumored girlfriend in front of the audience. Seeing Drew with another girl cost her and Ash's victory. This led to her anger lately.

Drew, noticing May mad, remarked at her expression, "Well, it is so impolite to not greet on a person who came by"

"Hello Drew…" May grunted at Drew

"May I join you in your lunch?" Drew asked he group

As May was about to reject Drew's request, Ash insisted, "Of course, Drew. You may join us in our lunch"

"Yeah, we were just discussing about the recent tag battle" Brock added

"Isn't that so? Well, I can call that a fine battle" Drew commented as he sat down with the group and brought out his laptop

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ash asked

"I ate a little in my victory party. And besides, I don't wanna stress myself out of eating obsessively" Drew answered then pertains to May "Right, May?"

Upon hearing Drew, May ignored him and thought to herself '_Obsessively? Show-off _'

"Drew, how did you brought up to that combination you devised?" Brock asked

"I just get to know more about Absol and his potentials, despite my protests against him. Then I thought of exposing him to a lot of training" Drew explained "After so much exposure, I realized his advantages over different types of Pokémon"

"Then…" Max asked

"Then I experimented combining Absol's moves with my other Pokémon. I realized that my Pokémon weren't enough to make a perfect combination. So I recruited other coordinators so I can use their Pokémon to test Absol on making a perfect combination" Drew further explained

"Or hire them as your lovers" May, infuriated, quietly added at Drew's statement

"What's her problem?" Drew wandered

"Nothing. Just momentary stress or period" Brock answered while May was annoyed

"And that's how you have Samantha as your tag battle partner?" Ash guessed

"Yeah. Her Salamence really made a good combination to Absol, as Salamence's Wind and Dragon Moves really take effect on manipulating Absol's Dark Moves…" Drew detailed

As Drew explained the effectiveness of teaming up with Samantha, which May presumed to be Drew's girlfriend, May gone back thinking about the past tag battle and its full details

_-Start of Second Flashback-_

May was completely shocked, seeing that the final round opponents were Drew and Samantha. She never thought that Drew would compete in a tag battle, especially with another person of whom she is not familiar to, and end up in the finals. She was more shocked to see that Drew had grown attached to Samantha. She tried to get off from that mindset but it kept hindering her from focusing.

The final round battle was about to begin, and the competitors sent out their Pokémon; respectively, Ash and May sent out Grovyle and Combusken, while Drew and Samantha sent out Absol and Salemence.

"Grovyle, use Bullet Seed!" Ash ordered

"Combusken, Fire Blast!" May ordered

Their attack combination was astonishing but it didn't take effect as Salemence blocked it with its wings.

Drew then ordered "Alright Absol, Pursuit!"

As Absol used Pursuit, Samantha commanded "Salemence, use Bounce!"

As their attacks combined, both Grovyle and Combusken dodged quickly. Astonished, Ash commanded Grovyle "Now, Needle Arm!"

Then May responded to make an effective combination "Ember Attack, Combusken!"

Their combination hit Absol and Salemence, leading Ash and May to exclaim "Awesome!"

"Not over yet" Drew remarked

"That's right my Drew" Samantha agreed, leaving May in dismay "Salemence, carry Absol"

Upon the attempt, Ash and May were shocked. Samantha then continued, "Okay, use Aerial Ace"

"Absol, Faint Attack!" Drew ordered. As Drew commanded, both Pokémon's attacks combined, turning itself to a gust of fainting wind. This effectively hit Grovyle and Combusken.

Ash and May were in total shock as the combination trapped their Pokémon. May instantly thought of a plan on using physical attacks on taking down Absol and Salemence. Agreed upon, Ash and May then commanded Grovyle and Combusken to use Leaf Blade and Fire Punch, respectively.

Both Pokémon's attacks were able to stop the combination but did not knock down Absol and Salemence. Instead, Absol and Salemence took attacking up in the air, and used Knock Off and Air Cutter respectively.

Ash was able to make Grovyle dodge, but May was distracted to Drew as he winked at her while holding the hand of Samantha; this lead May at total blush and made her remind Drew's good luck wishes to her earlier. This made Combusken get knocked out, then subsequently, Grovyle.

Ash blamed May for losing focus, but May seemingly got back on track. Ash decided to head for a powerful combination of Stun Spore from Grovyle and Blaze Kick from Combusken.

As Ash used Stun Spore on Grovyle, May was about to command Combusken but was distracted at Drew and Samantha enjoying themselves at battle. Due to that, May commanded Combusken to use Heat Wave.

Ash was shocked at May's choice of move, leading him to blame May. However, Drew found this advantageous for him and Samantha. So, getting along with Drew's strategy, Samantha used Gust on Salemence. Along with that, Drew commanded Absol to use Shadow Ball, making a forceful combination.

This weakened Grovyle, as the Heat Wave was being absorbed in him, and knocked out Combusken, as the Shadow was forceful. Ending the battle, Absol and Salemence used a Crunch and Twister attack combination.

This knocked out both Grovyle and Combusken, marking the victory of Absol and Salemence. As Drew and Samantha were accepting their trophy, Samantha kissed Drew on the cheek, making May jealous.

Backstage, May marched right in Drew and Samantha to find about their relationship with each other, but was blocked by Ash.

"May, what was that all about?" Ash furiously asked. At this point, he was unaware that May had feelings for Drew, despite the roses she received, and that this drove them to defeat.

"What's all about?" May deniably asked back

"That losing focus, that astounded look and those rosy cheeks, what were they all about?" Ash pointed out, unaware

"Nothing" May denied "It's just something too personal to talk about"

"What's too personal about battling?"

"It's just too bogus to talk about!"

"What's too bogus about that?"

As the two were berating, Drew walked by with Samantha clinging on him "What's up, you two?"

"Drew!" May was surprised, while Ash greeted back "Drew, congrats on the tag battle"

"Thanks anyway" Drew expressed his gratitude "Guys, meet Samantha. She was my former tag battling partner back at LaRousse"

"Nice to meet you, Ash and May" Samantha replied

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Samantha" Ash greeted her, as do May in the same manner but grudgingly

"Well Drew, I have to leave now. Duty calls" Samantha expressed her farewell to Drew "See you back in LaRousse, Drew"

"See you too, Sammy" Drew expressed back. As the two were about to part ways, she kissed him on the cheek, leaving Ash in awkwardness and May in infuriation. May walked out from the scene, dragging Ash along the way. The two started arguing till they reunite with Brock and Max.

Reflecting back on what happened, May learned that Drew's attempts on showing his appreciation to her, like the act of giving her roses, were just means of showing off. Her assumptions of Drew's actions to her were thought to be indications that he loved May for so long, but it all went wrong after that. She concluded to herself that Drew was admiring May's obsession of him, not May herself.

_-End of Second Flashback-_

Back to reality, Ash, Brock and Max were getting along with Drew as they found his stories amusing. As their fun reached to her limits, May broke out her silence and attested to the boys "Guys, do you know what it feels like to think of somebody everyday in your life? Do you know what it feels like to be obsessed over somebody?"

Ash, frightened, asked May "May, are you insane? What you're doing?"

May rebuffed Ash and demanded him to answer. "Kinda" Ash answered

"Well, do you know what it feels like falling for somebody who likes and admires you a lot? Or have you experienced the drug of falling in love for an admirer?"

"What's this about, May?" Brock asked

"Nothing to personal, just business" May answered ironically

"You call this business?" Max wondered "Maybe it's your period"

"I DON'T HAVE A PERIOD!" May loudly denied "It is just Mr. Rose here kept messing up my whole entire self. He was treating me like a dog obeying a master's orders. I was so into him, only to find out that I was being treated by his plasticity"

"Wait! You have feelings for Drew?" Ash speculated "Damn I knew it for so long. You have been so obsessed on him"

"I WAS OBSESSED! Till he have his 'winning charm' Samantha" May explained

"You are jealous at Samantha! So that's why we lost!" Ash clarified

"Well, that didn't matter now. What matters now is that Pretty Boy there had me put on his magnetic trap. And he thinks he has feelings for me, and I have feelings for him. And I'm truly jealous at Samantha"

"May, keep it down. You're gonna disturb others" Brock warned May

"I don't care. He is just so cruel to hypnotize me with his 'Oh-So-Good' looks, and use his plastic courtship on me!" May instantly argued "I never even heard one time he expresses his full admiration for me"

As May protested, Drew was just minding his business using the laptop. He then visited Google and searched for May.

"I mean look, he is Googling about me. That's just so plastic" May was pissed, while the boys were laughing at what's happening "Shut up, boys!"

"Wow, he rather sees you in Google than your face" Brock commented

"Shut up!" May demanded as Drew clicked on a link that led to a picture gallery of May "See. See! He's plastic! He rather sees me virtually!"

"That's so insulting" Ash chuckled, forgetting the former discussion and getting along

"Cut it out!" May exclaimed repetitively to the boys, then to Drew. Pointing out to Drew, she blurted to him, "You insignificant flirt! Cut it out with your plasticity!"

Drew dismissed May's demands, continued browsing photos of her and commented on her picture gallery with the initials 'ILM', which, aware to May, means 'I love May'.

"Look guys!" May complained while the boys kept laughing "Look, he even have to comment with ILM on the Net!"

May decided to end the discussion "You know, this has gone too far, and now I'm totally pissed. This only proves that Mr. Rose, despite his over-suave personality and jealous attempt, doesn't have the guts to confess his love for me…"

As May was about to finished her statement, Drew surprisingly kissed her. This left May flushed but Drew ecstatic. As Drew deepened the kiss, she got along. The rest of the boys were in shock then disgust.

As Drew broke away the kiss, he told May, "Samantha was my sister. It was her first time to participate in a real Pokémon battle after all these times, and I wanted to make it special. So, I have to that in purpose. Sorry, I didn't have the chance to explain"

After hearing Drew's explanation, May was quite humiliated yet relieved. Drew then got up from his seat, repacked his laptop and left the group, "I have to go now. See you guys, and thanks for inviting me"

"You're welcome, Drew" Ash, Brock and Max replied in unison

"And May, I always knew you're so obsessed on me" Drew said his last remarks to May, then gave her a newly-bloomed rose

"Thanks Drew!" May expressed her gratitude to him in relief, and said to herself "He is really obsessed of me"

As the boys witnessed this, Ash remarked "Everyone is so fixated!"

"Chemically?" Max interrupted Ash "Cause there is such thing as chemical fixation, which is the reduction into a solid…"

"Whatever" Ash grunted

**THE END**

**Please review! And if the number of reviews reaches to 5, I might slate for a sequel and more ContestShipping fanfics.**


End file.
